


Chaffer

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Experimental Style, M/M, Multi, i have no idea if i succeeded lol, i wanted to try something, i.e. it's all dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: “...Five more minutes.”“Eren.”“Alright,alright, but let it be known this isnotwhat I intended.”“You said ‘Let’s surprise Jean and meet him at the airport when his flight gets in’, but youdidn’t expectto wake up at the ass crack of dawn?”





	

“Five more minutes.”

“No.”

“Two more minutes.”

“No.”

“ _One more--_ ”

“ _No._ ”

“Levi, _pleeease_.”

“Don’t you bat those eyes at me.”

“But you _love_ my eyes.”

“That may be, but we are going. _Now._ ”

“...Five more minutes.”

“ _Eren._ ”

“Alright, _alright_ , but let it be known this is _not_ what I intended.”

“You said ‘Let’s surprise Jean and meet him at the airport when his flight gets in’, but you _didn’t expect_ to wake up at the ass crack of dawn?”

“ _No, I didn’t._ How was I supposed to know his flight would be delayed?”

“That shit happens. A lot. So up. Get up. We have to leave.”

“Says the man without a shirt.”

“It takes _two seconds_ to put one on. _You_ are still pantless and need to _at least_ brush your teeth.”

“ _Fine_...pants...shirt...shoes...bwuffing mah peef... _aaand_ keys. Ready.”

“Good. Let’s--Jean?”

“Jean?”

“ _Surprise!_ ”

“You’re...home?”

“Yeah! I got an earlier flight. Had to make a lot of fucked up transfers - _pretty sure_ at one point I was in the same airport twice - but it ended up getting me here earlier than the other one. I thought I’d sneak in and slip into bed with you both, but...you’re awake?”

“We were going to surprise you at the airport.”

“It was entirely _my_ idea.”

“ _You_ wanted to stay in bed.”

“Well, now that Jean’s here, _I can_. And _you_ can. And _Jean_ can. Let’s all just... _sleep._ ”

“ _Actually_...since we’re all up maybe we could do _something else?_ ...It _has_ been three weeks.”

“...I am totally onboard with this.”

“Oh, so _now_ you’re ready to go.”


End file.
